Twisted Love
by Artsymommy2012
Summary: Edward and Jacob are in love triangle and dont know what to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted love

_*Disclaimer*_

Chapter 1

By: Artsymommy2012

_Jacob is walking around aimlessly wondering what he should do about the feelings he was having. He knew that if anyone knew that he had the feelings they would ether disown him or kill him. Jacob does not see were he has ended up. There is a part of town that he is not supposed to be in because of the treaty that the wolves and vampires have to keep the peace._

_Edward is in his room wondering how he is going to deal with something he has never felt before. He doesn't even know if its normal to even feel that way about someone and doesn't know whether it is wrong because no one has ever told him. He all of a sudden gets the feeling he needs to look out the window because someone is not far from his place. His pulse starts to quicken because it feels like a person that should not be there what so ever. So he gets up and looks out the window and sees Jacob standing off the road, looking as if he has no idea he is even there. Like he himself is fighting a battle of his mind and emotions._

_Out of no were Jacob hears glass breaking and looks up in time to see a window shatter and someone leaping out of the window and he realizes were he has gone. He shouldn't even be here its going to break the treaty that they have made, which would make things turn badly and that is not what he wants at all._

_Edward as he lands bares his teeth at Jacob and before Jacob realizes anything Edward is right in front of him asking "what are you doing here, you shouldn't be here. You will do nothing but cause harm to the ones you love." All Jacob can do is stand there staring at Edward. Edward is wondering what Jacob is trying to block so hard that he is not letting Edward hear and wont even answer Edward._

_All Jacob can do is put up the strongest block he has, just so that Edward will not be able to tell what his thoughts are. That would be a very dangerous thing to do. Hell he knows he shouldn't even be there and should probably answer Edward but he knows if he answers then Edward can read his thoughts. So he has decided to just stand there and not answer. The only thing Jacob can do is turn around and walk away._

_As Jacob goes to turn all Edward wants to do is rip him to shreds because he is the one that walked there, but then will not even answer the one question that Edward asks. Edward then begins to growl so loud that it sounds like a really loud wolf growl amplified in a speaker with a microphone. He wants Jacob to not ignore him but there is nothing they can do about it, because they agreed to be friends for Bella's sake. Bella loved Edward and Jacob so much that with them fighting so much she had decided to not talk to ether one until they learned to be friends. Which the last three weeks they had learned to get along for her sake in her company, and even some what out of her company. Them getting along some what out of her company was more for the child that Bella was carrying. Which Edward knew was his. That is what was making the feelings he was having so much harder to deal with. All because he knew he was having a baby with a girl that loved him so much, but wasn't sure he could give it back to her._

_As Jacob was rounding the corner to go back to his part of the town. He started to feel nothing but raging anger. He couldn't help it, he felt so bad about the raging anger but it seemed to make it worse for him. He loved Bella and she loved Edward. They were having a kid he should have been happy. But he was raging angry. He was angry because Bella loved someone and so did he, but he was fighting emotions of loving her and someone else and there was nothing he could do about it. So he decides to talk to Bella about it and heads to her house. He wonders if he should tell who else he is in love with or just tell her how he is feeling about being in a love triangle and nothing he can do about it. _

_Jacob gets to Bella's house he knocks on the door and he is so nervous he is shaking and he cant seem to make it go away. When Bella opens the door all Jacob can do is stare at her because she has gotten so big in the last two days that he has seen her. She looks so miserable as if the kid is severally hurting her. He doesn't see how she can deal with that fact that the child she is carrying is a half vampire/human. He just smiles at her as best he can so that she doesn't think that something is wrong. But one look in her eyes seems to tell him that she knows something is wrong. He thought he was able to hide it much better, but as he could tell he obviously couldn't do that._

_Bella tells him to come in a go upstairs with her to her room, because that is were she spends most of her time sense the pregnancy. She hates living with her dad but at that point she cant do much about it. As they are going up the stairs she turns and looks at Jacob and stares at him. Bella then asks Jacob "what is wrong you look like crap and you seem to have seen a ghost, you are so white." Jacob then decides to keep walking and tell her in her room. Just so he can stop feeling that her father is ease dropping on what they are saying. As they close the door to her room all he can do is stand there and stare at her. He is feeling like he is losing air and sits down on the floor waiting for her to sit down in a chair or on the bed. As she sits down on the bed she asks Jacob what is wrong so he decides to tell her " I have a friend who is in a love triangle and there is nothing he can do about it. Because the person he is in love with loves another and it would be so wrong to even tell that person because there is a possibility that he could die." As he is waiting for a reply he wonders why she is looking like someone has stabbed her in the heart. She doesn't answer for about five minutes and it starts to make him wonder if she actually knows who he is in love with. Bella then responds with " Why cant your friend just tell them, because maybe they wont get the response they think they will get. Because maybe that person loves them back but is to scared to say anything for fear of them running off." As soon as Bella says that all Jacob can do is answer that question in his head because if she knew then she would really understand what he was talking about. _

_Mean while Edward is pacing the floors of his house wondering if he should actually just tell the person he is in love with and just get it over. But he doesn't know how his family would take it ether. Maybe he should just talk to Alice and see what she has to say about it. Because he is pretty sure she already knows what his deep dark secret is. Maybe she wont judge him all because he has a kid with Bella and he loves someone else that he is pretty sure he could never have and most likely defiantly does not or ever will love him back._


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Love

Chapter 2

_*disclaimer*_

_As Edward turns around to go find Alice he jumps in surprise because she is standing right behind him. All Alice is doing is smiling at him like she already knows. She then asks "what are you thinking about that has you pacing a hole in the floor?" All Edward can do is stare at her and then says "well you seem to already know because you are standing there smiling that smile of yours like you know something." _

"_I have had a vision but I cant see the person you have fallen for" said Alice. "would you mind sitting down and telling me who this person is and maybe I can help you"_

_As soon as Alice said something all Edward could think was that she would end up disowning him or telling everyone that would listen his dark dirty little secret and didn't really know if he wanted to. So all he did was stand there for five minutes just staring at her and having a very bad mental split because he thought he could trust her, because she kept his other secrets but he didn't think he could trust her with this one. _

"_ill have to tell you some other time" Edward said._

_Alice just looked at him and said when you are ready just come talk to me, you know were I am at."_

_As Alice walked out the door to her favorite place in the middle of the woods were they lived. The place that she always went to was by a stream that if the sun hit it right, it would sparkle just like them if they were to stand in the sun light. She always thought that it was the most gorgeous thing that the vampires had._

_Mean while Jacob is sitting at home just staring at nothing but a wall. Having the most difficult time because he had no one he could really talk to. He couldn't talk to his father because his father was so against it that if he said anything to his father, his father would not only disown him, but his father would probably kill him._

_As the guys are having their own emotional problems, Bella is having one of her own. She hasn't talked to Edward in three days and she doesn't know why. All she knows is that he is so occupied with his own thoughts to even seem to notice that she even exists. She has also noticed that Jacob seems to be to be going through the same thing. Because he came to her house and tried to play it off as if he was asking for a friend. But she knew better than that. Because he was so nervous and seemed to be fighting very much with himself. She hated that neither one noticed that she was having a hard time with the pregnancy and having a hard time with the emotional part of the pregnancy because one minute should would be happy and the next she would be so angry and agitated that she just didn't want to be pregnant anymore. But she also knew the pregnancy was going way faster than a normal human pregnancy would go. She had only been pregnant three weeks and she looked like she was 7 months pregnant already. So she decides she is going to drive over and see Edward and ask him what is going on._

_As Jacob is sitting at his place just staring at the wall he gets a knock at the door. He sense very strongly it is a vampire, but he cant tell which one. So he goes to answer the door and it is Edward standing at his door looking as if someone was ripping his soul right out of him. If that were even the case. All Jacob can do is put up every block he can because he is not ready to tell Edward what he is feeling. _

_As Edward is standing on Jacob's front porch all he can do is hope that he doesn't get killed after telling Jacob what has been eating away at him. "can I come in and talk to you, Please?" " I know you probably do not want to see me or even talk to me, considering you have a lot of blocks up so I can not read your mind like you normally let me."_

"_I never let you just read my mind Edward, you just do it without permission. Why do you even want to talk to me in the first place? We do not get along."_

"_well if you let me in I will tell you, but I am not about to tell you while standing on your front porch." Edward said._

_Jacob is so nervous because Edward actually wants to talk to him and is willing to come to his house of all places to talk. He wondered if Edward had a death wish or if it was about Bella. He hoped he actually had a death wish and not some bad news about Bella._

"_ok come in and lets talk in my room, no one needs to know you're here. But then again it is not going to make any difference considering that everyone I am pretty sure will be able to smell you."_

_As Edward walks in he notices things like spirit Gods and tails mens to the tribe that Jacob is in. He actually likes being in Jacob's house, and that should be a bad thing because it reeks of wolf so strongly. That he is surprised he is not gagging, he is actually enjoying the smell._

_They get to Jacobs room and Jacob is actually surprised that Edward is not gagging or even looking like he can not stand the smell. Because Jacob knows that Edward can not stand the smell of wolves. For the longest time neither vampire or wolf could stand the smell of one another. As they enter Jacobs room, Jacob closes the door and locks it._

"_ok, sit down and we will talk. I still do not know why you would talk to me and not another vampire like yourself ."_

"_Well I can talk to Alice, but I think I need to talk to the source of my conflict. Even though this might not be a good idea with what I am about to talk to you about." Edward said._

_Jacob looks at Edward in confusion because he thought that their conflicts were over because they were actually getting along. It actually hurt his feelings more than Edward would ever know. " wow that actually hurts, I didn't think we had any conflicts anymore because we were actually getting along. Guess I was so wrong." Jacob thought._

_Edward heard the thought that Jacob had said and knew that Jacob was hurting, but wasn't sure if he should let Jacob know that he had read this thoughts and that Jacob had let a block slip._

"_ok, I don't really know how to say this to you. Because these feelings I am having are new and hard to deal with. I don't even know were to begin. So I will just come out and say it, I guess." Edward said._

"_I have feelings for someone who doesn't even know and I don't even know if the feelings I have for this person should even be said. But it is driving me insane. I love this person and I do not know if because of that I will ether die with this secret or if I tell this person whether I am going to end up sreaded to peaces because of it." _

"_You are not the only one who is having those thoughts a feelings about someone. Only my case is, is that everyone around me will disown me or kill me." Jacob said. " I don't even know why I am telling you, because all you are going to do is spread it like wild fire and it will make things so much worse between me and the person I love."_

"_Why do you think I would spread it like wild fire? I am having the same feelings as you. Do you think I don't feel the same about you spreading my secret like wild fire as well?" "Maybe you should sit down because what I am about to say you might not be able to stand when I do. I just hope you don't kill me on the spot."_

_Jacob walks over and sits down on the foot of the bed, not stariing at Edward because he had no idea what Edward was about to say. But he knew that once Edward told him his dark secret that he would tell Edward his dark secret and hope for the best._

"_Jacob… I am in love with….. You.. "_

_All Jacob can do is look in another direction and stare at the wall. He doesn't really know how he is supposed to be feeling. He is in complete shock and never thought he would hear Edward ever say that to him of all people._

" _What about Bella? Does she know you feel this way? You are having a baby with her."_

" _No, she doesn't know, I don't know how to tell her because she is pregnant with my baby. Are you angry with me? Do you want to kill me because of it?"_

" _No, I am not going to kill you over it. I am not angry ether. To be honest I have a secret of my own that I think you should know."_

_Edward is waiting very impatiently because he is scared out of his mind and doesn't know how he is going to take Jacobs secret._

" _The person I am in love with, is sitting in this room…I never meant to fall for you I swear. I thought that you were in love with Bella. But I guess your not. I don't know if that is supposed to make me upset because you don't love her, or if I am supposed to be happy because I feel the same about you and I don't have to hide it anymore."_

_All Edward can do is smile. He is happy that Jacob feels the same about him but at the same time he isn't sure how to go about being in a relationship with Jacob._

"_If you are upset with me because I don't love Bella im sorry. If you want me to leave I will. But now at least it is off my chest and I can figure out whether I need to move on or what is going on."_

" _No, actually I am not upset, I probably should be but I am just way to happy to even care. No I don't want you to just move on… I want to see were this goes, if your willing to try…"_

" _Yes, I want to try. But how do we go about even trying? I know that your wolf and I am vampire. I know that you wolves can read each others minds, so arent they going to know?"_

"_The only way that they can hear my thoughts is when I have changed. Which I can block the thoughts from my mind if I try hard enough."_

"_Well you do a really good job at blocking me out, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to do it with them." Edward says while smiling._

_All of a sudden Jacob senses the whole pack coming towards his place and knows he has to tell Edward to leave. But really doesn't want to, he wants Edward to stay and talk some more._

"_I am sorry but you have to go Edward, the pack is coming and the last thing we need is them to rip you apart because you are here."_

"_Its ok, I know they are coming I can smell them. So you know were to find me, when you get the chance why don't you come over to my place so we can talk more."_

"_Ok I will do that soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: happiness

_Jacob decided to sit outside on a rock in the woods and he had no idea why he was there. He never went there, but he did think it was very beautiful to say the least. He was so happy that he didn't have his secret on his chest anymore. He was even more happy because Edward felt the same way. All of a sudden out of no were he smells vampire so close and it still shocked him that he actually loved that smell._

" _How did you know I was here?" Jacob asked._

" _Because I could smell you when you started walking around this place. You know I don't live far from here and I can smell you a mile away, no offense."_

" _No offense taken. I can smell you a mile away too. So have you told Bella just yet? Because she hasn't talk to me and I don't even know how she is doing with the pregnancy."_

" _No I have not talk Bella just yet because I am waiting for the baby to get here. She only has about three days left. So after she has the baby I will tell her then, but in the mean time I am not going to put anymore stress on her than she is already dealing with. Considering the baby is already breaking her bones and she is not doing so well."_

" _Wow she has only been pregnant less than a month and she is already going to have the baby, that is extremely fast. Is that normal?"_

" _I have no idea, we didn't even know it was possible for her to get pregnant. But I guess now we know. To be honest it scares me to death. Yes, I know its ironic considering I am already dead."_

" _Well at least she will have the baby soon and we can finally tell her. Because right now, its really hard to even think about going any further with the fact that she doesn't know and it would be much easier if she just knew."_

_All Edward could do was stand there thinking that Bella might already know considering that she wasn't talk to him or Jacob. He wondered if she even cared in the first place if she did know. But he wasn't going to put that out in the open to her while she was suffering with his kid breaking her bones and literally killing her._

_Jacob was wondering if maybe they should both go see Bella and see how she was doing. Maybe just showing up would be the best way to talk to her, considering that she wasn't answering phone calls or nothing. He called her house phone several times a day and even her cell phone and she still wasn't answering. She always had her cell phone on her at all times. He was actually starting to worry about his friend and didn't know what to do about it._

"_Maybe your right Jacob, we do need to just show up and see what she does. Because yes she isn't answering my calls ether."_

" _I really wish you would stop reading my mind like that because to be honest, it still kind of scares me when you do that. Its not really a bad thing you can do that. But one of these days you are going to do that and wish you hadn't read my mind." All the while Jacob is smiling and not looking at Edward, because he felt way to happy and hyper. He had never felt that before and was hoping it was a feeling that never went away._

" _Then looks like I will just have to do it more often and see what dirty thoughts you are having." As he is walking up behind Jacob._

_Jacob can feel him getting closer. Yes he knew that Edward did not give off heat, that he gave of cold. But it didn't seem to matter he felt very warm and just wanted to kiss Edward but didn't know if he should do that just yet or wait until after they told Bella._

_As Edward was coming up he was thinking about making Jacob blush like he never seen any human blush because he actually thought that it would be cute. _

_Jacob turns to face Edward as he takes one last step towards him and is taken by surprise when Edward just kisses him. All he can do is stand there for a split second and then started to kiss him back. Edward can feel Jacob's body heat rise and hear his heartbeat racing. As he is kissing Jacob all he can think about is how much he loves kissing Jacob and really doesn't want it to stop but knows that they should before things get to out of control._

_Edward pulls back, " Ok maybe we should go see Bella before we take this way out of control."_

"_Ok, lets go. Maybe walking will cool me off and not make her think anything. At least I am hoping."_

_While walking to Bella's Jacob and Edward are not talking and neither one are really thinking any happy thoughts. Considering that they are going to see a girl who is in love with Edward and is very good friends with Jacob. They are both wondering how Bella will take it. Will she stop being friends with Jacob? Will she tell Edward that she doesn't want the baby? Neither one know how she is going to actually react._

_As they get to Bella's house the door opens and they see Bella waiting for them on the front step, as if she knew they were coming._

" _Hey Bella how are you doing? I thought the baby was making things worse on you because you haven't answered any of my calls that I make to your house or your cell phone. So we came to see how you were doing." Jacob said._

" _I am fine obviously I am standing out here waiting for you two to get your butts in the house so we can all talk."_

_As Jacob and Edward are getting to the door all that Jacob can think about is how she seems to be doing fine, when Edward said that the baby was breaking her bones now. All Edward could do was listen to Jacob's thoughts and not be able to respond to them because Bella was there and she would know they were having a silent/one sided conversation. Which would do nothing but make her extremely mad and she was mad enough for some unknown reason._

_As they head up stairs both Jacob and Edward notice that Bella isn't having any difficulty walking up the stairs like she had been just last week, but she still looked pregnant. Edward couldn't help but start to get really worried because he had no idea what he would find on the other side of her bedroom door._

_As Bella opens her bedroom door they see that she has a crib set up and a small frige sitting not far from her bedroom window. Jacob and Edward knew why she had the small fridge near her window. Because Bella needed to have the baby eat and all the baby wanted was blood because it was half vampire and half human. So ether way the baby can eat both if they so choose to. _

" _Why are you so mad Bella? " Jacob asked. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but knew that she was going to tell them anyway even if neither one asked why. She seemed to be that mad._

" _I am mad because neither one of you came up after the three first calls you guys have tried. You both waiting 3 days! How can I not be mad at you both for that? Neither one of you knew whether I was dead or alive or what have you."_

" _I am sorry but I figured that you just didn't want to talk to me and that you just wanted to be left alone. I thought that if I bugged you it would put stress and what have you on you and then you would end up either dead or the baby would be breaking your bones so bad because the baby hates me." Jacob said._

" _I figured you wanted nothing to do with me and if something had happened to you, did you for get Alice has vision and she would have told me right away? Not only that, if you didn't want anything to do with either one of us, you know you could have contacted us. We do have phones remember?" Edward said. He wondered if this was just a test or if it just had to do with just being pregnant. He had been around enough pregnant women in the 105 years that he has lived. _

" _Well that doesn't matter you should have come checking up on me. Yet you didn't you decide to show up 3 days later.. You take make me feel so loved.. Not"_

_As Bella sits down on the bed Jacob notices that her shirt comes slightly up and what he could see of her stomach it was extremely bruised, as if someone had been punching her in the stomach. _

" _We have a question for you too Bella. How come all of a sudden you are able to walk just fine and you are not pregnant? I thought the baby was breaking your bones too." Jacob asked._

" _Well it helps that the baby is letting me drink blood and actually eat food too." Bella said._

"_That's good. How did you even know we were coming over? Cause you opened the door before we even got to your door to knock." Jacob asked._

" _Because I can smell you guys a mile away now. Ever sense being pregnant I myself have turned into vampire/human. Its rather useful if you ask me."_

"_Is that even possible? Will you stay that way after the baby is born?" Jacob asked._

" _Can I see your phone Jacob I am going to ask Carlisle if it normal." Edward said. "Hey Carlisle I have a couple questions to ask you. Is it normal that Bella now seems to be vampire/human her self?" Ok, so is she going to stay that way after the baby is born?" Oh ok, well this is news to me and everyone here. Thanks I will talk to you later."_

"_Ok so what did he say?" Asked Bella and Jacob._

" _Well Carlisle said that yes it is normal. Its because the baby is inside you and living off of you. He also said that its very rare, but after you have the baby you will be vampire/human for the rest of your life. That you will not age and you will have the sense of smell thing going on, but at the same time you will be able to eat human food if you so choose to."_

" _Wow that's really cool to know. That way I do not have to go through the whole biting pain. Its much easier this way." Bella said. All the while smiling uncontrollably._

" _Ok Bella I am sorry but we have to get going. If you want to talk to ether of us you know you can call us. You wont answer when we call you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The secret is out

*_disclaimer*_

_Jacob wakes up feeling a little uneasy. All because he knew that he was going with Edward to tell Bella today about their secret. It had been two weeks after the baby was born and they thought that it was safe now to tell her sense she didn't have any chance of being harmed by the baby and she was able to handle it Simi-better emotionally. Jacob knew it was going to hurt her more than he cared for. But he couldn't hide this secret any longer. He felt he shouldn't have to hide it anymore because it was what he wanted so badly. As soon as Edward told him that they were going to tell Bella today it was so hard for Jacob to sleep last night because all he could think about was actually being able to be with Edward and it didn't matter who knew. _

_Edward decided that it was ok to head out now thinking that Jacob was probably awake by now. Sense he never slept he hated when he had to wait for humans or human/wolves had to sleep. He hoped that Jacob wouldn't back out of telling Bella. He was pretty sure that Jacob wouldn't back out, but at the same time he was scared that he would. Edward decided to run the way to Jacob's place and just go from there to Bella's. Before Edward knew it he was at Jacob's place knocking on the door._

_Sense Jacob can smell Edward a mile away, like a kid smelling something sweet and is dying for it. He decided to wait until Edward knocked on the door to even let Edward know he was there was kind of funny to him. As he opened the door all he could do was laugh because he made Edward knock on his door, when he normally does not do that._

"_Are you ready to go Jacob? You find that extremely amusing don't you?"_

"_Yes I find it very amusing, considering I can smell you a mile away and you actually knocked on my door knowing that we both know you are here." Jacob said._

_As they are leaving Jacob's place they notice that there are other people from around Jacob's standing around staring at Edward as if they have never seen anyone outside of them on the reservation. Jacob couldn't help but get really angry because he hated when people started judging Edward and him even saying hi to one another. Boy would they be mad if they knew that Edward and him were going to be together. All the while that people are staring at them Jacob is smiling because he thinks it is going to be funny with how people will react when the secret comes completely out to the whole town._

" _Why are you smiling like? You seem to be thinking something you shouldn't be and once again not letting me inside your head." Edward said._

" _Oh I was just thinking that if people were looking at you weird now, what would their looks be like when the whole town knows our secret." "Its rather amusing if you ask me. Considering that no one in my tribe or your kind do not get along except for the fact that there is a treaty between us to keep us from fighting."_

" _Yeah that is actually quite funny and when the secret does go out to the whole town I will be able to read peoples minds a lot more."_

"_What do you mean read peoples minds a lot more? I thought you could read anyone's mind with out even trying."_

"_What I mean is there are a lot of people in this town that make sure I cannot read their minds. When word gets out to the whole town, I am pretty sure no one will stop me from reading their minds."_

" _I wonder what will happen to the treaty once the tribe and other vampires know that we are together. Jacob said._

" _Yeah I am wondering about that myself. I don't know if there is a way that I can find out. I might have to ask Carlisle and see if he knows, sense he is the one that told me about the treaty being in place when I first met you."_

" _Ok, so are you ready for this?" Edward asked._

" _As ready as I will ever be, considering that at this point I want it to hurry the heck up so it's a weight lifted off my chest."_

_As they around the corner Bella's house comes into view and Bella is standing on the front porch. She seems to be better than she was before she got pregnant. Her hair was longer and even thicker. Her skin was even more pale and her eyes were golden. It was amazing to know that she was human/vampire. Jacob seemed to be seeing a whole new person and wasn't sure whether or not it was even best to tell her. The only reason he thought it wasn't a good idea to tell her because not only did she have human strength Jacob knew what vampire strength was like. He wanted to tell Bella so badly, but at the same time he was actually kind of scared to._

"_Edward, sense she is human/vampire, does she have vampire strength and human strength?" Jacob thought. Letting Edward read them._

"_Well that I do not know. I guess we will just find out wont we? I mean if you don't want to tell her and not let this relationship go farther than what we are doing now, then we wont." Edward said._

" _No I am telling her everything, I am tired of hiding this secret and not being able to be with you because of it. So don't even start to think that I don't want this relationship." Jacob thought._

"_Ok then." Edward said._

" _Hey Bella, how are you and the baby doing? You seem to be in a very good mood."_

" _I am fine and as for the baby her name is Rosalie and she is doing just fine. She just got done eating. Would you like to see her Jacob? She is beautiful."_

"_Sure I would love to see her." _

_As they entered the house they both could smell blood and it was awfully quite in the house as if no one was home besides Bella. Jacob was thinking that maybe Rosalie sucked the blood out of Bella's dad. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Edward because Edward was not seeming to make a sound or even be smiling. Jacob wondered if something was wrong, considering that Rosalie was Edwards daughter. He wondered if it was normal for a vampire not to care about their kids._

_They get to Bella's room and the door opens and Rosalie is sitting on the floor by herself playing with a few blocks. When the door opened she looked up at Jacob and bared her teeth at him. _

"_Rosalie stop that. Jacob is not an enemy be nice." Said Bella._

"_Rosalie, do you know who I am?" Edward asked._

"_Yes Edward she knows who you are, and she knows why you both are here. I already know why you both are hear, but I am waiting for you both to tell me. If you are wondering how I am going to react let me put it this way. If you two are willing to tell me your secret then I might go easier on you, but if you both do not tell me it could end not so nicely."_

"_Ok, sense you already know our secret then we don't have to explain anything to you. We are in love with one another and want to be with one another. I am not saying that I am giving up on our daughter, but I don't want to be in a relationship with someone I do not love." Said Edward._

" _Ok that's fine, but I do have one question. What happens to the treaty if anyone else finds out about it?"_

"_We don't know we have to ask Carlisle and see what he says. Because he is the one that told Edward about the treaty between our two exists anyways. So he must know more than he has told us." Said Jacob._

_As soon as anything was said out loud Edward noticed that Rosile got up and started to walk toward him as if she wanted him. He wasn't sure if that were normal or not, but wasn't going to say anything to Bella just yet to see if Bella actually noticed or not._

"_Ok, so now that the secret is out, would you like us to leave or do you want us to stay longer and hang out?" Jacob asked._

"_You can stay a little longer but we both need our sleep and Rosalie doesn't sleep very long, considering that she is part vampire. But little sleep is better than nothing."_

"_Rosalie you need to make up your mind on what you want to do. Its rather annoying when you are debating so hard like that." Bella said as Rosalie started to walk towards Edward and stopped again._

"_Why is she walking? You just had her not to long ago, is that even possible?" Jacob asked._

"_She is walking before a normal human would because she is part vampire. With vampires they do things a lot faster from what Carlisle has said."_

"_Wow she doesn't even look like a new born she actually makes me think she is like 3-4 years old and that Bella has been hiding her." Jacob said. While smirking and chuckling._

"_Ok, well it is time that we head to bed, so if you would mind leaving the way you came in that would be great."_

_As Jacob and Edward are outside Jacob has a bad feeling like something is about to happen he just doesn't know what. He doesn't know if it is coming from Bella because he knows that even though she said she was fine with it, it really made her mad and extremely hurt._

"_Wow I know I am her father, but it just seems so unreal. I am not sure I even know how to be a parent I have never done this before."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean about the unreal part. I can see oy in her and I see Bella. So there is no way anyone can deny that she is ether one of yours."_

" _I would never say she is not mine. I just don't know how to deal with the fact that I can read her mind and she can read mine. You know how weird it is to finally know someone that can do what I can do."_

"_Wow what do you mean she can read your mind? Was that why you both were so quite the whole time we were there?"_

"_Yes that is why we were quite. She was asking me stuff about you and how I was going to be her father." _

_Jacob looks at Edward in shock. "I am not really sure if that is a good thing, because Bella did tell her that she needed to make up her mind and choose if she wanted to go to you or not. Does that mean that Bella can read Rosalie's mind as well?"_

"_Actually I asked about that. Bella cant read Rosalie's mind but Rosalie can talk to Bella in her head if she wants to tell Bella something."_

"_Wow, that is a lot to take in all at once. I think tonight we should probably just go home and sleep.. Well at least myself anyways."_

"_Ok, I will be over sometime tomorrow. I.. Love.. You.. Jacob.."_

" _I love you to Edward."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The treaty news**

_***disclaimer***_

_Edward isn't sure how he could be feeling about the fact that his daughter can communicate through reading someone's mind just like he can. A part of him was happy because then he could talk to her about things that he didn't care to have her mother know right then. He wanted to spend weekends with her but didn't know if it was a good idea because of the fact that he knew nothing about her._

_Edward also knew he had to ask Carlisle about the treaty and what would happen after everyone finds out. So far no one in the family knew about him and Jacob and no one in Jacob's family knew about him and Edward. He was scared to tell everyone in his family because he didn't know how they would react. He knew how Alice would react, but the rest of them is what he was scared of._

_Jacob wanted to tell his family so bad that he had imprinted, but he didn't want to tell them that it was with the enemy until he found out from Edward what would happen to the treaty. Because if he told anyone before finding out what would happen to the treaty it could be very bad and he didn't want to be the cause of it. So he decided to go over to Edwards and find out._

_Mean while Edward went to find Carlisle and ask him if he knew. He was hoping it wasn't bad news. He wanted to be able to live his life with Jacob and not have to worry about whether if it was going to be a war between the two._

"_Come in, I am not busy." Carlisle said._

_Edward opens the door and just stands there not sure whether or not he should just turn around and leave. He was so scared and nervous that he started to shake._

"_Are you ok Edward? You look like your scared of something and want to run."_

"_Um, yes I am ok and yes I am scared. I have a question and I am afraid of the answer."_

"_Ok, well you wont know until you ask the question. So why don't you go ahead and ask me and I can give you an answer." Carilisle said._

"_Ok, well its about the treaty. I was wanting to know what would happen if the vampires and werewolves were to fall in love with one another. I was wondering if you knew."_

"_Well I actually do know. If a vampire and werewolf fall in love with one another the treaty is still intact only it becomes stronger. That is if it's a female and male of each vampire and werewolf. As for both being the same sex I am not sure."_

"_Wait how did you know its both of the same sex? I mean no one has said anything."_

"_Well I figured it out when you and Jacob were always around one another and then when you would come home you would be lost in your own world. I knew it wasn't Bella that was making you feel that way."_

"_Well if it upsets you and makes you not want to have anything to do with me I understand. I mean I cant change anyone's mind about it and I know that I am not going to try and cover up my feelings for Jacob, I'm sorry."_

"_It doesn't upset me and I am not going to disown you because of it. We cant help who we fall in love with. That I will not try and stop. Because even when others try and stop you all its going to do is make you hate them. I would know, been there and done that."_

"_Well how would we go about finding out what happens to the treaty if same sex fall for one another? I mean I would like to know before anyone else finds out."_

"_Well I am going to contact the person that made the treaty. And find out."_

"_How are you going to do that? Jacob said the treaty was made by one of his kind. Wouldn't the guy be long dead by now?"_

"_Yes Jacob is right about the treaty being made by one of his kind, but the person it was made with, from our kind, knows the rules and regulations and as you know is still alive."_

"_Ok, well while you find out I am going to go down stairs and let Jacob in he is headed to our front door." Edward said while smiling for ear to ear._

_As Edward is leaving the office and closes the door Carlisle is already on the phone talking to someone. Edward hopes he hears something soon because it was driving him crazy not knowing. All he wanted to do was find out and it be good news. Because if it was good news then he was going to tell everyone he knew that he loved Jacob._

_As Jacob was almost to the door the door opens and there stands the man he is so in love with. He didn't know whether to be scared or not even care about the answer that he was going to get. He didn't know whether it was ok to kiss Edward yet or not. But he wanted to so badly that it was driving him insane._

"_You can kiss me when you get up to my room with me." Edward said grinning from ear to ear._

"_Ok so let me in! I want to be able too!" Jacob thought._

"_Ok" Edward says laughing like he has never laughed in his life._

_As Jacob comes in and they head up to Edwards room Carlisle opens his office door and tells Jacob and Edward to come in because he knows the answer to the treaty question they both want to know. Jacob is kind of freaking out because he was afraid that answer was going to be bad. Because Carlisle didn't have any expression on his face and Jacob had no idea whether that was a bad thing or not. He never spent time around Carlisle and the rest of the vampire family, only Edward._

"_Ok, well I found out about the treaty, it has never been put into the treaty but the vampire said that if the treaty goes for vampire and werewolf love with opposite sex that it should be fine." Carlisle said._

"_That's good to hear! So we can do what ever we want then?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes that means you can tell anyone you want and do what ever you want." Carlisle said while laughing._

_Jacob turns and kisses Edward like he has never kissed anyone in his life. All he could feel was his body heat rise and his heartbeat race._

_As Edward kissed him back he felt his world open up like never before. He felt as if everything disappeared and it was just him and Jacob there. He didn't notice that Alice had come in and so did his mother._

"_Um, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting a private moment." Alice said while smiling and laughing._

_Edward and Jacob pulled back so fast that Edward hit the door jam and Jacob his Carlisle's desk. Jacob was blushing so much that he could feel his forehead start to sweat. If Edward could blush he would be so red that it would be redder than the shirt he was wearing and he knew that everyone would just start laughing._

"_I am sorry, I should have told you guys. If you guys to do not agree I am sorry but I cant help that I love him and if you want me to leave I will. But I wont stop my relationship with him because you guys do not like it." Edward said._

"_It is ok Edward I already knew it was a werewolf you loved, I didn't know that it was Jacob that I don't care you are my brother." Alice said._

"_It is ok Edward I don't care. As long as you are happy then it is none of my business and you will always be my son no matter what you decided to do with your life." Edwards mother said._

"_Ok thank you both. Well I guess we should get going we have some stuff to do and we will be back here later tonight." Edward said._

_As Edward and Jacob leave and head down stairs they run into Jasper. Jasper looks at them funny, considering that Edward and Jacob are holding hands as they head to the door. "Yes, Jasper it is what it looks like. Jacob and I are together." Edward says._

"_Ok." Jasper says as he heads for the kitchen._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Person to Judge

Well, that was nice. Jasper didn't say anything about it. "Is that a good thing?" Jacob asked. "Well I am assuming he doesn't care ether way. Considering that I know he does love Alice and I never said anything to him when she brought him home the first time."Edward said. As they were walking down the dirt path to the outer road Jacob had this feeling that someone was watching them. He couldn't tell if it was werewolf or vampire. All because this was different, it was the smell of vampire/human/werewolf.

"Do you smell that Edward?"

"Yes I do. But it cant be Bella considering she is just vampire/human,not all three." Edward said.

Edward looked at Jacob and pointed that they were going to go find it. Edward didn't know what that smell was or why it smelt so good to him but it did. He figured it was because Jacob was human/werewolf. But for some reason with vampire smell to it, it made the smell more appealing.

"No need to come closer." The person said to Edward in his head.

"Wait a minute are you Roseaile?" Edward asked silently.

"Yes it is. What gave it away?"

"You are the only one who can talk to me inside my head." Edward said.

"OK then why don't you come out? Jacob is not going to harm you." Edward said.

"OK, but aren't you wondering why I smell like wolf too?" Roseaile asked.

"Actually I am but I want you to come out so that Jacob can see that it is you before he switches and takes off after you." Edward said silently.

"OK, fine." Roseaile said as she rolled her eyes.

Jacob is standing there wondering what is going on because he can tell that Edward was concentrating very hard on what ever was in the woods. He figured that it was not anyone bad because Edward had not went after them just yet. He wondered if it was Rosalie because she is the only one who can communicate that way. Because with everyone else he actually has to talk out loud to answer them because he cant respond to them inside their head, that is unless its Bella. Then he can respond inside her head he just cant read any thoughts and cant hear anything.

Roseaile is coming out of the woods as Jacob starts to get the feeling that he should change. He was trying not to because he knew who was coming out of the woods and shouldn't have wanted to change as badly as he wanted to.

"Calm down wolf, its just me and you don't want to do that." Roseaile said.

Jacob looks in shock, because yes he knows its Roseaile, but the fact that she was born only a few weeks ago she was talking and walking like she was much older. He didn't know what to think because he didn't know if she could read this thoughts, even if he put up the toughest block that he could.

"Ok so why do you smell part werewolf ?" Edward asked.

"The reason I smell of part werewolf is because Jacob here is also relation to me to. I don't know how but that is the thought that I get because I smell like the fowl beast."

"You will not talk about him like that, do you understand? Why did you even say something like that you do not know him?"

"Well I was told I had to be mean to him because he wasn't a vampire. That there is a treaty, but that is the only reason that we cannot do away with them."

"Well let me tell you something, that treaty is not being broken. It is actually made stronger because of one from each falling in love with one another." Jacob said.

"Just because the treaty has been made stronger does not mean I have to like you. It does not mean I have to like the fact that my mother is bawling her eyes out on a daily basis because she thought my father loved her. She didn't realize that he was GAY! I mean seriously, why have sex with my mother if you knew you were gay? That you loved a werewolf?"

"One I did not know that I was gay. When I slept with your mother I thought I loved her. Jacob did not cross my mind once while I was having sex with your mother. I had no idea I would fall in love with Jacob."

"How could you not know? Because you seem so sure now. All of a sudden and you don't care what it is doing to my mother. You will never know unless I show you. But I am not going to show you because I don't care to remember them myself."

"I didn't know because I have never heard of gay people until here recently. I didn't know because I thought I hated him for loving Bella first. What I didn't realize that all the time that I was mad at him I really wasn't. When we agreed to get along for your mother and started spending time together is when I realized I loved him."

"You think it has been a walk in the park for me too? Do you know what can happen to me if I tell the wrong people?"

Jacob didn't even want to think about that, all he wanted to do was tell everyone to go away so he could spend time with Edward alone. But now he wasn't sure he was going to get it. He knew that it was probably hard on Edwards daughter and Bella, but he wasn't sure what he could do about that. He wasn't to blame for Edward feeling the same way that he felt about Edward.

"Do you think I made your father love me? I mean seriously, you cant make someone love you, no matter what you do. I didn't even want to tell your father I loved him. But you know what, nothing I can do about that now."

"Well you could have done my mother a favor and disappeared. Then none of us would be dealing with this now would we wolf?" Roseaile asked.

"OK, Edward you talk to your daughter I am getting the hell out of here. When your done then come find me."

"Jacob you don't have to go." Edward said.

"No, I think its best I go. So you two can talk and I can cool down. I am sorry, but this is between you and her."

"Aww cant handle it wolf? Are you to chicken to tell me what you really think?"

"No I am not chicken, I just cant deal with you in a civilized manner."

"What do you mean by that wolf?" Roseaile said while smirking at him.

"What I mean by that is with out changing and ripping you to shreds. I cant and wont do that. I love your father to much and you are his daughter and Bella's"

"Knock it off! Roseaile if you cant get along with Jacob then you need to go home and talk to me when you can learn to grow up and be an adult. I am not leaving him and I don't care if you or your mother do not like it. I love Jacob and that is all there is to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Night of Love

Edward went to find Jacob after telling his daughter to go home to her mother and think about how badly things could end if he actually let it. He didn't want to do that but he also knew he was not going to take other people's rude comments about his relationship with Jacob. He could smell Jacob a mile away and he just waited to be able to hear Jacobs thoughts as well, that is if Jacob would let him.

Jacob knew that Edward was headed his way because he kept smelling his sent get stronger. He was so mad that he was starting to go into shock because the closer Edward got that anger that he was feeling was turning into something totally different. He did not know how to take that, he did not know if it was a bad thing ether. But he did not care because it was a much better feeling than he ever felt in his life. He wanted to just tell Edward that he wanted him so bad that he just could not take it anymore of the waiting. He was not sure that he should though.

"Jacob I already know this. If you want me as bad as you say you do, why don't you just show me?"

"Oh, I did not know that I did not put up any blocks, sorry about that.. I feel really bad.. Cause your daughter could have been there instead of you." Jacob said as his face turned so bright red.

"It is ok, not only that she would not be listening to your thoughts anyway, considering that she does not like you. She also knows not to check your thoughts because of things like that." Edward said while laughing.

All Edward could think about was how weird it was to just want to give himself up willingly. It was weird to him because it took Bella months to get him to even do anything and even then, he was reluctant then. So he had no idea why he felt just fine giving himself to Jacob. But even though he was finding it weird he wanted to just give everything and anything Jacob asked for. He did not care where it was done ether.

"Edward why are you looking like you want to just eat me?" Jacob asked while laughing."

"Well I can not tell you that exactly, but I can show you if you want me to. Or you can show me what you really want and I will give it to you. It is up to you."

"I.. don't.. really.. know.. what.. I.. want.. just.. that I... want you." Jacob said.

"Ok, so I guess I will take over then wont I? We can ether get started here or we can go where ever you like. I do not care as long as I get to be with you Jacob."

"Ok, well I have a place I want to go, but I do not know if it is actually safe. Considering that my tribe sometimes goes there. Or we can go to my place that I will be getting soon. There is no furniture there or anything but no one goes there sense I do not live there."

"Ok, that sounds good to me! Now should we go there now or should we drive one another up the wall before getting there?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, i don't know.. Lets see how far we can go before we cant take it anymore. What do you think?" Jacob asked.

Edward walked up to Jacob and started to lean in slowly, knowing he was getting Jacobs blood pumping even faster than it was. He loved the sound of Jacobs blood pumping as fast as it could go. It always happened when he changed forms, but he wondered if he could do it when Jacob was still in human form.

All Jacob could do was stand there wanting to beg for Edward to just kiss him already, but he also knew that he could not just jump in a start. He knew what Edward was doing and was trying to be a patient as he could. But he did not think Edward knew how hard it really was. He was feeling his blood start to pump harder and faster. The only time he felt his blood pump like this was right before he changed forms.

Edward wanted to kiss Jacob so bad, but he could not help but make his blood pump fast, just like it did before he changed.

"Please just kiss me already! It is driving me in insane!" Jacob said.

"Why do you think I should kiss you now? Do you think you deserve it?" Edward asked while smiling like he never smiled before.

"Yes I deserve it! I have been waiting so long and trying to be as patient as I can!" Jacob said while bouncing up and down on the backs of his heels.

Edward decided to kiss Jacob and when he did he felt like he was flying. He knew all to well what that felt like. Because when he did not want to walk on the ground to get somewhere he decided to fly. He was not actually flying, it was just what he called it.

"Jacob open your eyes. I think you should see this."

Jacob opened his eyes and that is when he realized the flying sensation he was feeling was actually Edward moving so fast that they had moved across the field before he knew it. He knew that Edward was fast, he just did not realize how fact he really was. Now he knew. He actually liked the fact that Edward was fast and could make Jacob move without even knowing it.

"Wow I did not even realized we moved. I had a flying sensation but I just thought it was my emotions going out of control when I kissed you." Jacob said.

"Yes if I do not feel like walking I normally run fast to get where I want to be."

"Wow have you ever moved like this while kissing someone?" Jacob asked.

"No actually I haven't, but I think I like it. Shall we do it again or go to your place and have some fun?"

"I think we should go to my place. Or better yet stay here and finish what you have started." Jacob said while feeling his body start to heat up.

"Well we need to go to your place, because we are about to have visitors here soon. We do not want to get caught in the love making we are about to do. At least not just yet."

Jacob did not know how he really felt about hiding their love for one another should even matter. But right then he was not going to even bother with it right then because he wanted Edward so badly.

"Ok, lets go. How should we do this? Should I just let you "fly" with me or should I change forms and run with you?" Jacob asked.

"I will just run with you for now. That is only because we do not need to find out just yet what would happen between us if you changed forms just yet. I do not want to kill our mood. I want to show you what real love can do to you." Edward said.

So Jacob held onto Edward as Edward started to run. He told Edward where to go to get to his place as Edward was running. They were there in less than 5 minutes. As soon as they got to the door Jacob unlocked the door and walked in, he did not bother to turn any lights on. Knowing they both could see in the dark really well. So that no one came to the place wondering who was in the place.

As soon as the door shut behind them Edward spun Jacob around and kissed him more passionately than he ever kissed anyone, and he kissed a lot of in the decades that he had been a non-mortal.

No sooner did Edward start kissing him as if it was his last night alive Jacob started ripping Edwards's clothes off and his as well. He wanted him so badly that he just did not know what to do with himself anymore. He had never felt this with anyone. Yes he had never had sex, but even the feelings he was feeling he had never felt. He wanted to give himself and all of himself to Edward. Whatever Edward wanted he was going to give.

Edward knew that even though he had sex he had always felt a connection with the ones that he chose to have sex with. But this one was different he felt so alive and just by the response Jacob was giving that Jacob felt the same way. He knew what everyone said about when you find your true love sex turns into something magical. But he never believed them. Now he did and he did not know how to respond to it. He loved the feeling more than anything, he knew that.

"Edward please!"

"Ok, you asked for it!"

Edward grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and started to hold him back, even when Jacob started to struggle because he wanted to just take Edward. Edward knew that what he was about to do to Jacob would drive him insane he knew that Jacob would want more. Edward started to kiss down his neck and move down his chest.

"Jacob I think you need to either sit down or lean against something. I do not think you will be able to just stand there with what I am about to make you feel."

"Ok then I will lean against the wall and you can do whatever you like with me! Just please stop stalling please!

As Jacob leaned against the wall he had no idea what Edward was going to do but that just added to the excitement he was feeling.

As Edward made his way down to Jacobs hard throbbing member he could hear Jacob's heartbeat quicken even more. He loved hearing it quicken like that. He wondered how fast he could really make it go!

"Edward please…. Oh my God!" Jacob says as he moans loudly.

As Edward is rubbing Jacob's hard throbbing member he feels Jacob shudder under his touch.

"You like that now don't you?"

"Mmmm, yes I do, please don't stop." Jacob moans.

While Edward is rubbing Jacob's throbbing member all he can think about is how Jacob would feel if he put his mouth and sucked on it. As Edward leans in to put his mouth on it he hears Jacob's heartbeat get even faster. He was enjoying it way to much.

"Please.. Don't.. Stop! I want to cum so bad, please!"

"You can cum all you want, but you will only do so when I tell you that you can. Do you understand? You cum before then you can't please me at all and I know you want to."

"Ok!"

Edward starts sucking faster and he can feel Jacob getting really close. So he decides to stop and make him beg to cum for him.

"Please Edward I want to cum for you, please!"

"What makes you think you deserve to cum for me?" Edward asked.

"Because I am waiting but it is killing me! Please!" Jacob begs.

"Ok you can cum in my mouth, but only when I snap my fingers."

Edward starts sucking again and he really wants to taste Jacob, but he was enjoying Jacob beg and plead and shake. So he sucked him some more.

As Jacob starts begging louder he could not take it anymore. He did not think he could wait much longer but he was trying.

_Edward decided to snap his fingers right then._

As soon as Jacob heard that snap he was cumin before he knew it. He felt like he was dying. He loved the fact that Edward could do this to him.

Jacob moaned so loud that Edward wondered if anyone living near the house heard anything. He actually hoped they did but at the same time he didn't. He did not want anyone coming to the door and ruining anything.

"You taste really good Jacob. Now should I let you please me or make you suffer?"

"What did it taste like? I am a little curious.." Jacob asked as he looked away embarrassed.

"Well yours tasted sweet and bitter. Like a mango." Edward said.

"Ok, now what can I do to please you? Anything you want I will do."

"I want to see how well you can suck as well. I want you to prove to me that you deserve to please me."

Jacob leaned down and started to rub Edwards throbbing member. He loved how hard it was. Which he thought would be impossible considering that Edward was not a mortal. But right now he did not care. All he wanted to do was please Edward in any way that he asked.

Edward was enjoying himself more than he was going to admit. He was not going to tell Jacob that he did a really good job at sucking his hard cock that he wanted to cum right then. But he wanted to make Jacob wonder if he was even pleasing him or not.

As Jacob was sucking Edwards cock he wondered if he was even pleasing Edward considering that he was not making any noise. He started to get self-conscious of whether he was pleasing Edward or not.

"Am I even doing this right? If I am not can you pleasing you can you please tell me what I am doing wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Well maybe you should keep sucking and see if you are pleasing me or not."

As Jacob continued to suck Edwards cock he could feel Edward stiffen. He did not know what to expect. He had never done this before. But he loved what he was doing.

"Jacob you better know that you are to swallow and not spit it out."

Jacob started to suck much faster. He could not wait for Edward to cum in his mouth, he wanted to know what it tasted like.

Edward started to cum and he felt Jacob stiffen a little as if Jacob did not know what to do as Edward started to cum.

"Now swallow. Then tell me what you think after you have swallowed."

As Jacob swallowed all he could think about was how warm and good Edward tasted. He did not want to swallow just yet he wanted to savor all of it. But he did as Edward asked.

"Ok, now tell me what you think. It can be anything you wish to tell me." Edward said while smiling like he was getting ready to laugh at Jacob.

"I love the way it tastes. It tastes sweet like strawberries with sugar. I hate the fact that you made me swallow it so fast. I wanted to savor it for a while!"

"What you don't like when I tell you that you have to do something? That's not a very nice thing to tell me." Edward said as he was smiling.

"I know, I am sorry. But I can't help it. I just want to savor it and you won't let me. What do I have to do next time to be able to savor it without having to swallow it so soon?"

"You will do everything I tell you next time just like you did this time. Or you can be punished, do you want that instead? I will warn you that you will not like it, I promise you that."

"I will do whatever you ask, please don't punish me I do not think I will be able to handle that."

"Good, now it is time that you head home to sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to Jacob, now get home you're going to need your sleep."


End file.
